Lelouch's Newest Problem
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch winds up in a problematic and weird situation.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was about to sneak out of school, to work on a mission with the Black Knights. Prince Schneizel had another scheme, so Lelouch thought it was essential, that he get out of school and help the Black Knights. Lelouch said, "I am so close to getting out of here. None of the people, that work here, have noticed that I'm not in class."

Shirley Fenette walked up to Lelouch and said, "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch turned around, while feeling too thrilled, that he had been caught. Since Shirley was gentle and kind, he figured he wouldn't be in too much trouble. However, he also knew that Shirley was loyal to the rules, so he was a little afraid. He replied, "Shirley, you should be in class right now."

Shirley said, "So should you."

Lelouch didn't have a clever comeback, so he nervously smiled and asked, "Can I help you?"

Shirley said, "I have a big swimming event today. I'm pretty nervous. I'm hoping that you show up, to support me."

Lelouch replied, "I promise, that I will be there."

Shirley hugged Lelouch and said, "Thank you. The swimming event is at 5:00 p.m."

Lelouch said, "Okay, I'll probably show up."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and worked on a mission with the Black Knights. Lelouch, dressed as Zero, and the Black Knights attacked Prince Schneizel's new guards.

Zero said, "You may be new, but your employment is about to end." Zero used his geass on the guards and said, "Get a different job."

One of the guards replied, "I'm done with this job."

A different guard responded, "Me too."

Prince Schneizel said, "My new guards quit. What did Zero do to them? It seems like Zero needs a sneak attack."

Prince Schneizel had some of his helpers attack the Black Knights. Kaname Ohgi asked, "What is going on?"

Zero said, "It seems like the prince is more prepared than I thought he would be."

Ohgi asked, "What should we do?"

Although Zero was obsessed with defeating Prince Schneizel, getting home in time, so he could support Shirley, meant a lot to me. Because of that, Zero said, "Quickly get rid of the prince's helpers."

Diethard Ried said, "Zero is so awesome that he even rushes through fights to keep things exciting."

Zero replied, "Good guesser. However, that doesn't mean you guessed accurately."

The battle between Zero and Schneizel lasted for a few hours. Zero and the Black Knights defeated Schneizel's helpers, but Schneizel got away. Schneizel said, "That was a fun battle Zero. I hope that you are ready to give up next time."

Zero replied, "I hate you."

Schneizel jokingly smirked and said, "You really are a sweet person." Schneizel left.

Zero knew he had wasted a lot of time, fighting Prince Schneizel. Zero tried to hide his nervousness, from the Black Knights, while looking at Ohgi and asking, "What time is it?"

Ohgi looked at his watch and said, "It's around 4:30 p.m."

Zero whispered, "Oh no. By the time that I get back to Ashford Academy, it will be past five. Excuse me. I need to get somewhere fast."

Diethard Ried said, "Sounds interesting. Can I come along your mission?"

Zero answered, "It's not a mission and I'm sorry that you can't come."

Diethard Ried said, "Can you at least tell me where you are going?"

Zero said, "It involves water."

Diethard Ried said, "Zero must be thirsty."

Zero arrived near the swimming area. Zero said, "I can't go the swimming pool dressed as Zero. I forgot to bring my regular clothes." Zero ran to the male changing room. Zero said, "Today's swimming area is only for girls, so I don't need to worry about any guys finding out my secret identity. I hope that some guys left some clothes that I can borrow."

Zero looked around the room for some clothes to take. Zero found lots of partially eaten chocolate bars on the floor. Zero fell down and fell on a big weight. Zero screamed, "Ouch!"

Shirley Fenette was in her swimsuit. She was ready to start swimming, but she said, "I think I heard Lelouch."

The female changing room was across the hall from the male changing room so Shirley decided to see if Lelouch was actually there. Zero heard Shirley's footsteps. Zero said, "I have to hide my secret identity." Zero took off his costume and hid it in a locker. Lelouch was only wearing his shorts so he wrapped a towel around him.

Shirley said, "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch nervously replied, "Hi Shirley."

Shirley said, "Um, why are you in here and where is your shirt?"

Lelouch answered, "Um, I was running late so I forgot to get dressed."

Shirley said, "Lulu, you're silly."

Lelouch said, "Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?"

Shirley said, "Well I have my school uniform, but that's for girls. I suppose a guy wouldn't look too silly in this swimsuit. You can wear my swimsuit. I'll use Sophie's swimsuit to swim today."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks Shirley."

Shirley walked to the female changing room and put on Sophie's swimming suit. She walked back to Lelouch and handed him her swimsuit.

Lelouch said, "I appreciate this."

Shirley went to the swimming pool. Lelouch showed up and sat on a bench near the swimming pool. He had Shirley's swimming suit on. Lelouch was embarrassed to be wearing it so he kept his towel on the whole time. He did what he promised: He supported Shirley at the swimming event. Shirley did very well at the event. Lelouch was proud of her.

Lelouch said, "You did a good job."

Shirley replied, "Thank you."

Lelouch said, "I need to go. I need to get something." Lelouch started running.

Shirley said, "Lulu?"

Lelouch was going to go to the changing room to get his Zero costume. However the door was locked. Lelouch said, "Dude, I have something important in there."

The guard said, "It's closed. I'm sorry."

Lelouch used his geass on the guard and replied, "Open the door."

The guard responded, "Okay."

Lelouch went inside and grabbed his Zero costume. He found a box to put the costume in.

Shirley found Lelouch and said, "Hold on."

Lelouch said, "Um, hi Shirley. What's going on?"

Shirley smiled and replied, "You can't leave without letting me give you a proper goodbye."

Lelouch said, "Oh right."

Shirley hugged Lelouch and said, "Thank you for coming to the swimming event."

Lelouch said, "It was fun."

Shirley said, "You should come again if you want to, but next time please remember to get dressed first."

Lelouch replied, "I will try to remember."

Lelouch went back home and started jumping around the kitchen. He tripped and knocked down several boxes of food. The food landed on the floor. Lelouch started putting the food back in the boxes and said, "I'm pretty sure this food will still taste really good."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right. You need to throw that food away."

Lelouch said, "Oh come on. This food still has plenty of flavor." He tripped again and accidentally dropped all of the boxes of food out the window. He said, "I better go outside and save the food before somebody tries to steal it."

C. C. replied, "You need to throw all of that food away and get fresh food at the store."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay. I'll go to a silly grocery store and buy goofy groceries."

C. C. replied, "Get me more pizzas."

Lelouch sighed and angrily said, "I'll get more lame pizzas for you."

C. C. sarcastically replied, "I admire how well you stay in a good mood."

Lelouch put on a coat and drove to a nearby convenience store. Lelouch danced into the store and crash landed on the magazine aisle. All of the magazines fell on the floor. Some of the other customers started slipping on the magazines.

Lelouch said, "I better get the mildly healthy food first." Lelouch grabbed a few boxes of cookies and popcorn. He slipped on one of the magazines and accidentally broke the snack aisle in half. Lots of snacks slid onto the floor. A few of the store's employees tried to pick up the magazines and snacks, but Lelouch accidentally knocked them to the ground.

Store employee # 1 asked, "How did all of this stuff fall on the floor?"

Store employee # 2 pointed to Lelouch and stated, "That punk keeps having slapstick moments in here."

Store employee # 1 asked, "Has he been here before?"

Store employee # 2 stated, "No, but if he stays here he could put our store out of business."

Lelouch said, "I better get some sodas." He grabbed a few bottles of soda, but he accidentally threw off the soda caps. Several ounces of soda landed on the floor. Lelouch said "I better use something to clean up all of this soda." Lelouch opened a few gallons of milk and spilled them on the floor. He thought that the milk would clean up the soda, but that didn't work out. Lelouch took off his coat and put the coat on where the soda and milk was to try to make the store's floor look cleaner.

Lelouch said, "I guess I need to get some foolish pizzas for C. C." Lelouch grabbed a few boxes of pizza, but he accidentally knocked all of the store's other pizzas on the floor. Lelouch slipped on some of the pizzas and knocked the cash register to the ground.

Diethard Ried looked at the ground and saw the cash register. He noticed that the store was having a lot of chaotic moments so he said, "If I steal the cash register, they probably won't see me." Diethard grabbed the cash register and tried to run away, but he tripped on a bunch of magazines.

Store employee # 1 said, "That customer is trying to steal the cash register."

Store employee # 2 replied ,"Lets stop that criminal."

Diethard responded, "I hope I can escape." The store employees tried to chase after Diethard, but they slipped on several boxes of snacks and fell to the ground. Diethard started walking out of the store.

Shirley Fenette was about to walk into the store, but she saw Diethard holding the cash register. Shirley said, "I know that you're trying to steal all of the money."

Diethard replied, "Um, I was going to take the cash register, to a barber, to give the money a pay cut."

Shirley punched Diethard. Diethard wasn't very strong so the one punch was enough for him to pass out. Shirley said, "I'm sorry about that sir."

Lelouch walked up to Shirley and replied, "You shouldn't worry about that criminal. He's a weakling. I'm proud of you for saving the cash register."

Shirley said, "Thank you Lulu."

Lelouch replied, "Hand the cash register to me, so I can return it."

Shirley said, "I'm sorry Lulu, but if you carried the cash register it would lead to antics."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm a really careful dude."

Lelouch went to the check out line. Lelouch started to slip, but Shirley managed to catch him before he broke another aisle. Lelouch said, "Thank you for your help Shirley. Despite how careful I am, I occasionally break a few small things."

Store employee # 1 said, "You broke like half of the store."

Store employee # 2 replied, "The store might get shut down, because of your slapstick antics."

Lelouch asked, "How much will it cost you to replace all of the stuff I broke?"

Store employee # 1 said, "About $1,000."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Okay, I'll pay you."

Shirley said, "I'll pay for half." Lelouch was so excited about only having to pay half that he started dancing. While dancing, he fell and broke the bread aisle.

Diethard walked back in and asked, "Can I have at least 20% of the money that was in the cash register?"

Store employee # 1 said, "Nope."

Store employee # 2 replied, "We better get a police officer." Diethard ran out of the grocery store and stole a car.

Lelouch said, "You helped me a lot Shirley. Thank you." Lelouch kissed Shirley and drove home.

After Lelouch got home C. C. said, "I'll put the groceries away so you don't dance around the kitchen and drop all of the food."

Lelouch proudly said, "But I'm super careful." C. C. grabbed the food before Lelouch tripped and accidentally broke a bunch of chairs and curtains in half. Lelouch threw the chairs and curtains out the window. The chairs and curtains crash landed on Diethard.


End file.
